In general, a remote management system of a construction equipment is the system in which a communication terminal receives signals of various digital and analog sensors mounted on a hydraulic system including an engine, a pump, a transmission, and a main control valve in a construction such as an excavator, a wheel loader, or the like to transmit data to a PC of a control station through a communication network and operation data of the construction equipment is made into a database to enable a equipment manager or a equipment repairer to easily recognize interested operation information or history management contents of the construction equipment through an Internet network to support maintenance of an optimal operation condition of the equipment. Routinely, the system is also called a tele-management system or tele-monitoring system (TMS).
Herein, the operation information of the construction equipment is the information including various operation state information such as the temperature of cooling water, the temperature of a working fluid, a fuel residual quantity, battery voltage, an engine speed, a traveling speed, a warning, and a normal operation state of a valve that are displayed on a monitor in a driver's seat. In the remote management system of the construction equipment, data is transmitted from the communication terminal mounted for each construction equipment to a web server by using a predetermined communication network.
Besides, even in the case in which a necessary program such as firmware of the construction equipment is required to be updated, the control station may update the program through the communication network.
However, data transmission and reception between the construction equipment and the control station, such as a request for necessary data and program updating can be subjected to communication only when the construction equipment is with a starting key in an on state and cannot perform communication when the construction equipment is with the starting key in an off state. The reason for that is that since electronic control devices of a general equipment use power generated from an engine or are connected with a battery when a vehicle is driven, the power is not applied to the electronic control devices, which do not operate with the starting key in the on state.
As such, in a current equipment system, since the power is not applied to electronic control devices such as a equipment control unit, an instrument panel, an engine controller unit, and the like when the starting key is in the on state, equipment operating information such as channel information for an audio used at the time of starting the equipment, a wind speed and a wind direction of an air-conditioner, and like cannot be stored/modified/extracted and information stored in volatile memories of corresponding devices is deleted at the same time of stopping the supply of the power and thus cannot be used at the time of restarting the equipment.
Further, when the equipment is in the a key-off state, the control station cannot verify the operation information of the equipment.
In order to solve the problem, a method in which the equipment uploads all the operation information to the PC of the control station before the equipment before stopping the start may be used, but a method of transmitting all the operation information to a server creates high cost for the communication expense due to the increase of communication data. As a result, a method capable of accessing data of the equipment which is with the starting key in the off state is required.
In addition, even when the control station intends to upgrade the firmware, the control station cannot upgrade the firmware when the equipment is with the starting key in the off state. Further, while the operator upgrades the firmware of the equipment with the starting key in the on state, when the operator cannot recognize the starting key in the on state and stops the starting, the program cannot be updated normally and thus there is a possibility to generate a problem in driving the equipment.
As a result, a method capable of transmitting predetermined data such as firmware upgrading with the equipment, which is with the starting key in the off state is required.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.